DEATH NOTE: Hangyaku No Kayden
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Math question:What does L's son plus a Death Note plus the need to help his dad rid the world of crime equal? That's correct, KIRA III. Read as L's son because the third Kira and enters the battle between good and evil, father and son. AFTER ANIME!


DEATH NOTE: HaNgYaKu No KaYdEn (Kayden of the Rebellion)

Chapter one: Ry and Ri~

"Mokanisan?" Black hair, barely alive gray eyes, long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans, and soft white socks.

"Yes... Can you handle it?" Sharp, keen dead black eyes, jet fuel hair, a long white-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and bare feet.

"Of course... I'll be back in about two hours, depending on the cab driver's attitude and skills..." Plain voice, yet still a hint of life.

"Fine... Be careful, Kayden... He's the-" Dead tone, although full of concern.

"I know, I've eavesed-dropped on your self conversation for a while; Makanisan is the best drug dealer in the world. And I'll be careful, so stop worrying! How many times have I done this? Now where's my camera?" The 15-year-old boy, addressed as Kayden by the older man, asked, peering around the dark room full of papers, cases for the older man, empty boxes that were once full of candy, and darkness. It was a mess in the room, but Kayden knew that the other man would have it clean by the time he got back... He was always quick about solving simple cases that were there. He, himself, had solved a few cases before, but the black-haired man sitting on the chair ahead of him staring at a computer screen with the letter L placed on the middle in the font of Old English had banned him from it, saying it was too dangerous... Yet he had him take pictures of the men and woman doing the crime... Wasn't that more dangerous?

"On the table next to your homework assignment, which by the way I want by tomarrow," He stated blankly, beginning to sort through some of the evidence files that lay on his dark wood desk. Kayden nodded, even though he knew he couldn't see him, and strolled over to the said table, picking up his black camera case. He picked up the strap, swung it over his shoulder, and grabbed the black door hande. He turned his head to take one last look at the chair where the older man sat in, and sighed to himself.

"I got it done already! I even solved the bonus riddle you said I didn't have to do until you taught me a little more!" Kayden smirked, feeling very proud of himself. Though, no answer came, only turn of papers. Kayden frowned disapointedly and shook his head. Oh well, maybe he just didn't hear him. The detective always went into a sort of trance when he was thinking hard. Kayden shrugged and opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye, Kayden... Oh, and call Ms. Amane when you're ready. I'm using the cabs for another case, so they're all busy."

"D-" Kayden wanted to protest, he didn't like how Misa was always happy and jumpy and so very very annoying. She was always treating him like a baby, and she always got his name wrong; She called him Light, not Kayden. And when he'd ask her who that was, she'd always say she didn't nkow, or didn't remember. He asked L, but he said to just forget it, and to never bring it up again. So he didn't... But it was still annoying. "All right... Bye... Dad." With that, he left. He couldn't argue, L was his world. He tried so very hard to impress him and to do anything and everything that he said. Things like stating his opinion, that would condisend his, wouldn't impress him, it would annoy him... Probably.

Kayden squinted against the bright lights of the hallway. He'd been in and out of those doors since he was four, but even now he wasn't used to it! Anyway, Kayden put his thought aside and continued strolling down the bright, red carpeted hallway. It was pretty narrow, but large enough so that whoever brought L his candy, could fit their huge cart through. Now this, was a tight feeling he was used to already. It was somewhat comforting, how the walls were so close to him... Although, the elevator he had just entered at the end of the long hall wasn't so warm and inviting. In fact, it was the exact opposite. The elevator was freezing, as if it had its own seasons and it was frozen in winter ( XP, I know, bad pun XP), it had what felt like cold steel everywhere around him, and it was pitch black inside. Not that kind of pitch black where L would do all his research in and occasionally have small, yet meaningful, small talk, but the kind he was afraid of. Thirteen-years-old and still afraid of the dark... Kaydenmentally slapped himself and shook his head disaproovingly at himself.

After a while, to Kayden's relief, the doors opened up again, revealing an allyway behind the building he and a lot of other workers stayed at. It was seven thirty, but the full moon was already in the sky. Maybe that should have told him something was up... Because, something bad, or good, always hapened during a full moon. Something should have gave him the chance to turn back now, to tell him of his future ahead... But no. And if something did, he wasn't listening, he strolled down the path anyway. Eventually, he ended up on an empty sidewalk, his camera held firm and proud in his perfered left hand, and eyes keen on their target, whom was entering a building. He grinned. It wasn't the building he was entering, he only somehow made it seem that way. He was _really_ going to the _side _of the building, because of the path to it the was located near the entrance. Shaking the smart plan away from his head, he grabbed his case and pulled out his camera. **SNAP**. Came out pretty good, the suspect talking to another man in his late thirties, whoes face was too blurry to call it perfect. Besides, the picture needed to show proof that it was his. And that would require getting closer. Kayden wasn't too happy about the idea. He liked his comfortable position about 70 feet away from the suspect, espeacially since he's none to be armed and dangerous. But he couldn't go back to his dad with this dumb photo, he had to be better, he had to be bolder. So, he snuck to the back of the small business and found a ladder leading to the roof. Oh boy, a rickedy rusty ol' ladder that had safety violation written all over it... But that couldn't be helped. So, he climbed up the stairs.

"CRASH!" The ladder cracked in two as he reached the top of the building, sending him down against the ground with a thud. That was it. He was dead. Dead, dead, dead, and nothing could save him. He listened to the torturous sound of silence as the men stopped making deals, the buyer fled, and the suspect loaded his gun. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the barrel. His heart skipped a beat. He had always known this day would come, and he had been preparing for it since he started this job a long time ago, but he could never have expected it to be this scary. Why?

"What and who are you!" The man growled. He had a brooklyn accent, but one that sounded forced, which was agood stradegy for certain reasons. Even so, Kayden couldn't help but tremble.

"I-I-I-I-I-I," He studdered. The man grinned and took the barrel from his head, holding the revolver in both his hands.

"Oh, I see, so you're L's kid, huh?" He chuckled. "Man, your dad's gonna be so disapointed in his li'l midget after he finds out what happened to you. Or, maybe he'll thank me," He smirked. Kayden narrowed his eyes angrily and kicked the gun out of his hands and a few feet away from them, taking the time he stood frozen in surprise to run away. After realizing a witness was getting away, the suspect shook his head and sprinted to his gun, turning back to chase the boy after having it in his hand. Kayden ran as fast as he could, although his back and head hurt like crazy after his fall. That's when he remembered Misa. She could lose anyone when she drove a car, even someone throwing bullets. He had to admit, she was awesome at what he needed her to be awesome at. So, with that, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number as he turned the corner to catch his breath. _Please, Misa, answer the phone!_

_**PLOP.**_ Beside him, a black figure fell and landed. He looked down at it and stared confusingly. He then looked up, but there was no way, based on how it landed, that someone threw it from the roof of the two buildings he stood in between. It was almost as if... It had fallen from the sky... He picked it up. It was a plain black notebook, and something about it seemed rather perfect, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was white letters on it... Japanese kanji. That was a letter system he wanted to learn about. L had taught him every language, every writin style, except Japanese. To him, it was strange, but he secretly learned it anyway. Though, it was barely pro.

"K...I...L...L..." He began, running his slim finger across the white kanji. "Book... Kill Book... Strange title..." He questioned it in a whisper, before the phone rang a happy voice. "Misa? Misa! I need a ride, hurry. I'm in the sixth-seventh part of Ra- Damn," He cursed as he relized he was talking to her aswering machine. He was wasn't a stupid man, he knew where he would hide, and he would find him. Great. He sighed shakily. He backed against the back wall and slumped to the ground, setting his green phone on the ground next to him. Well, this was his last book, he might as well read it. He flipped the cover open. Odd... The title was Kanji, but the inside was english. They said:

_1. _

_The human whoes name is written in this note shall die._

_-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_-If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_-If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

_-After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

_2._

- The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

- The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death/shinigami.

"God of death? That old belief in Japan? What book have I gotten myself into," Kayden smirked. He shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have... But it didn't matter, suddenly, the man on his tail approached him and gripped his collar, pulling him up on his feet with the book falling to the ground, opened up to a blank page with a black pen inside. The tall man snarled at him and hit him in the stomach with his gun, laughing harshly as the young boy collided with the floor in pain. Kayden gave out a sharp cry, put didn't dare let himself cry. L hadn't only taught him educational things, but endurance as well. And he intended to stick with his teachings till his last breath fades away in to a forgotten history with people the world never remembered.

"Ay' boy, you shouldn't have done that. I was going to keep you hostage and demand clearance forever in exchange for you, but you've gone and made me mad, so now, I'm going to _kill_ you!" He growled, kicking him against his safe wall, his craddeling body directly beside the Kill Book. No, it couldn't work. Why were all these ideas racing through his head? As if they were going to help him live? As if the book was going to help him? But... What if... It was impossible, NO! Though... Ah screw it, he was going to die anyway, he might as well write in it. So, as the man was boasting about how cool he was and how stupid and insignificant Kayden was, he grabbed the pen and jotted down his full name: Mokanisan Kweel. He felt so stupid as he finished writing the cause of death: Deciding to leave a boy he was going to kill alone, he dies by getting hit by a truck after running into a street, suicide because he realized his life was meaningless. Seemed a little harsh, but if the notebook really had divine powers, the murder wouldn't ie to him. Seriously, lately he'd been thinking like a murderer, which helped a few cases... He started wondering if his dad had the same thoughts. Strange what your last thoughts can trail to. In this case, his dad. "You know what kid... I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. My life is meaningless!" He screamed, running towards a street and getting run over.

"Wh... Wha?" Kayden questioned his situation. Did this notebook just... kill him? No... Impossible! Though... He had just done exactly what he wrote in the book! Oh well, it didn't matter, one less criminal for L to worry about, more time for them to spend together. He picked up the book and sat up with a groan of pain. Stupid gun, he should've just had him kill himself with it, but who could help it now? What really mattered now was the notebook... Wait! No, the main suspect had been killed, now the case was going to go to Hell, and he knew somehow he would get in trouble because he hadn't got a decent picture for his dad!

"What are you doing in an allyway?" He heard an echoing, dark voice he knew since he was a baby. He froze. So much for the time he had to think of an excuse for no pictures. And what if he found out he kiled him? No, he had to play it off like he didn't do anything. He had to cry. That always somehow got him whatever he wanted from L, though he didn't do it very much because he did whatever he wanted anyway.

"DAD! The suspect was chasing me and then he almost killed me," He stood up, making sure to secretly to put the notebook in the back of his jeans and covering it with his long shirt. "And... And... And... He just jumped i-i-i-into the street and got run over!" He fakely cried, jumping into his arms. L caught him, standing strong and still, as if 90 pounds did not just slam into him. He liked that about his dad; He was scrawney looking but he was really tough and strong. He could bet that L could still carry him on his back. Though... That would never happen.

"That's strange..." Was the only thing that came from his mouth, and he simply released him and put his hands in his pockets, his back hunched over as he merely exited the building. Kayden sniffled fakely and strolled beside him. "What about the photos?"

"Errr... I... Well... It all happened so fast that... I-" He tried to explain. He could lie to ANYONE perfectly and on cue without thinking much of it or having any time, except his dad. He could _never_ lie to him easily, because he knew his dad was really smart, and everyone else was stupid... Well except his friend Near, but that was beside the point.

"Fast? It was four hours, that's why I came looking for you," L interrupted him. His voice _almost_ sounded like he was scared, but then again Kayden had a pretty good imagination.

"I'm sorry..." He sniffled. L shook his head.

"Why didn't you call Misa?" L asked.

"She didn't answer her phone..."

"I see."

Eventually, they ended up back at the building in and in the room they knew so well. L went back to sitting in his chair, staring at his screen absent-mindedly (Or fully inhabited-mindedly), and flipping through papers. Kayden stayed up with him until three in the morning, trying to solve an impossible math question that he had made himself to impress L, until he fell asleep on the small black couch with his work on his lap, red pencil in his hand, and his back hunched over as if he were working the problem in his sleep. L's eyes trailed over at him briefly, before standing up and sitting next to him in his icon position with his knees pulled to his chest. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, earning fluttering eyes.

"Come on, Kayden, wake up. I'll call Misa and she'll drive you to _her_ place," L informed him softly, already pulling out his black cell phone with just his index finger and thumb.

"I don't want to go to Mom's house!" He grumbled sleepily, leaning over against the arm of his chair. L grabbed his shoulder with his index finger and thumb and pulled him back up next to him, Kayden laughing because of his ticklish spot.

"Hello Misa, I need you to drive him to his mother's house," L instructed. Kayden heard Misa squealing about how excited she was to see him, and then L just closed the phone, relieving them both.

"Daaa-" He stopped himself and hung his head low, accepting the command. L plopped his hand on his head loosely, although he still stared at the open phone, ready to click on the name already highlighted: Melony Higgens. Most popular kid in his school when he was growing up, and it shocked Kayden when he told him that he had a crush on her like everyone else. He looked at her earlier pictures and didn't think she was _that_ pretty, but, then again, L didn't have a very great taste in woman, especially since he heard he was hitting on Misa a long time ago.

"Be good, respect her, and don't argue, she really does love you," L ordered him in his monotone voice. Kayden sighed and shook his hand off of his head.

"I know..." He crinkled his nose. L nodded and clicked the middle button reluctantly.

"Mm? Melony? Ye- Yes h- He's- No- I- Melony," He grumbled. She was a very excited mother. She didn't see him often, because he only slept there on the weekends and when he was done he left immediately, so she always squealed like Misa. Who would have guessed they became the biggest friends ever? "He'll be over in about an hour." Kayden strolled through empty floors (L really did clean up fast) until he reached a closet and pulled out a small back pack. He always packed his stuff ahead of time, so not to waste L's time.

"Bye Dad," Kayden smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around him before leaving the room to meet Misa down in the streets. L never hugged back, he plainly patted his head stiffly, and merely allowed him to hug.

(In Misa's car)

"OH, Kayden, I'm so glad to see you again! You know, I think you got taller!" Misa exclaimed.

"Misa… You saw me yesterday, remember," He grumbled at the blond, pink girl next to him. Misa… He was told that she used to be gothic and a bit of a teen, but she matured to what he knew as Miss Amone. Long blond hair, a pink skirt, a pink tank top, and pink sandals. She was still modeling and she had recently gained a star role in a hit comedy show called Ineas and Erb as Andace Cflin. Though, apparently, she's still a fan girl, especially his.

"Oh yeah… Anyway, what's up with you today, you seem like you're thinking very deeply about something other than cases?" Misa asked. Kayden smirked to himself… This kill book… He was going to figure out if it worked or not tonight, 'cause his mom always gave him space, unlike his dad.

"It's no- AHHH!" Kayden screamed, seeing a strange person-looking thing with extremely spikey hair, wild loopy eyes, long pointy, unnaturally pointy, fingers, a green shirt with rips and tears with bloody covering them, and a bunch of feathers made faces at him through the window he was looking through. There was another thing with it, but he didn't get a good look at it. Misa stepped hardly on the breaks in response, causing the creatures to go away.

"What, what's wrong?" Misa shouted worriedly. Kayden continued to star at the window with wide eyes before he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"N-Nothing, Misa… I… I'm just tired, I'm seeing things," He yawned for emphasis. Misa smiled and ruffled his hair, driving once again. Kayden was glad she didn't question him further, because this gave him time to think of who to try the kill note on.

~Mom's House, Kayden's POV (POINT OF VIEW)~

My mom greeted me like always; Screaming in excitement and hugging me tightly, dragging me inside, and sitting me on one of her many pink couches while she got me some soda. Misa went in there with and started talking about their lives since the last time they met. I just sat on the couch boredly, eyes drooping slowly, before I merely got up and went to the room my mom reserved specially made for me. My room is almost like my dad's office place: A computer against the opposite wall from the door, no windows, dark wall paper and wooden floors, dark, and easy on the eyes. The difference was that I had a medium sized bed against the wall across from the wall holding my computer, with a thick black blanket, very lumpy and comfortable black pillows, and full of happy stuffed animals from when I was a baby that my mother refused to stop putting on my bed, a poster that had my father's logo on it on the walls, a plain black rug, and a large castle in the middle of the room made from glue and broken pencils with my dad when I was four. I smirked and jumped on to my bed, pulling the black notebook from my pants and opening it again to the first page where I saw something about shinigamis.

"The Kill Book says: The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death/shinigami."

"Kill Book?" I heard a hoarse, dark voice question me. I jumped up on my feet to face whatever had talked to me.

"Who's there?" I demanded to know.

"It's not called Kill Book! It's called _Death Note!"_ Another, lighter and more clear, voice corrected me. I peered all around the room, looking for whoever had told me that. "Don't be afraid…" The same voice mocked me.

"Hello…" The first voice from before grinned, staring at me with deep red eyes as it stood before me. I almost screamed, I almost fainted, I almost yelled at it, but such things would be expected. I never like doing things people would expect me to do, I loved the element of surprise! So…

"What are you and what d-do you want?" I whispered so my fan girls wouldn't hear me. The creature looked at me strangely, like I was the ugly thing and not him.

"Eh? I like you kid, I won't eat you!" The feathery thing grinned.

"Eat me!" I gasped, almost falling against the ground. However, I was stopped by the second figure, whom had a very short pink torso, long, long legs, one shoe, long bangs covering his eyes, fangs, buck teeth, two arms on his right with one with two fingers and the other with three, and a hat that was similar to a Viking's. I bit my lip to conceal a scream and backed up from them to sit on my computer desk chair. I just stared at them. I was going crazy, wasn't I? Yeah, that made sense. Dad always said that lack of sleep for children cause psychological problems. Although, I've never imagine things looking this messed up! I was fifteen, I should have been thinking of girls instead of dead ugly things like them!

"Aww, Ry, don't scare him, Shinigamies don't eat people! They just kill them!" The long-banged replied to his friend's comment. I jumped at that, and then looked at my black notebook.

"Shinigamies… Death Note… Kill… Wait, you're here to kill me for the Death Note, you're the original owners!" I shouted quietly, falling to the ground as my chair flew through them and stopping at my bed.

"Heh, kid's smart, maybe another Light? Maybe we'll be as lucky as Ryukk?" The shinigami with the feathers asked, stepping beside his companion and placing his arm on his shoulder. "Wouldn't that be amazing Ri?"

"Yes, Ry, it would be AWESOME!" He chuckled. I gulped and stared at them both. They were acting- Wait, did they say _Light?_ First Misa now Shinigamies?

"Excuse me?" I asked timidly. From assuring evidence, they weren't going to hurt me, in fact, they were probably going to leave me alone, well, physically anyway. "Who's Light?" I asked.

"Eh…? Ry, is this kid serious?" Ri asked, crossing all three of his arms, stupidly smirking.

"Maybe… Nah, he knew we were the original owners!" Ry replied, grinning arrogantly.

"It's in the rules, nitwit, anyone would know," Ri sneered.

"Whatever! An-"

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" I whispered loudly. They grinned at eachother wider and then turned back at me.

"Only you can see and hear us," They laughed, yelling for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"So why are you here?" I asked, straightening my wrinkled shirt. Suddenly, my mother walked in holding a glass of lemonade with a black umbrella and a black straw. She was smiling at me so lightly, so warmly and full of love. Her eyes sparkled upon looking at me, like they always had. I remember a time when she'd look at my dad like that, only deeper and more loving, but now it fades in to boredom. Aparently, they divorced because my mother got bored of my dad, and left him. I love my mother very much, don't get me wrong, but I've always feared she would get bored of me one day, so I tried to stay distant and fresh around her.

Mom stepped in front of me and handed me the glass with a large grin. I took it and swished the straw around. My mother ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead gently. I smiled nervously, still aware of the eerie presence of those shinigamies in the room. I gulped, hoing she wouldn't notice them, hoping the Shinigamies weren't lying when they said no one but me could acknowledge their where-abouts.


End file.
